A Year
by shikitsu
Summary: Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta dalam setahun.
1. Chapter 1 : January-June

**A Year**

**Kuroko no Basuke _isn't mine_. **_I just own the fic. So, enjoy!_

**Cast** : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta.  
**Warn** : AoKi, sho-ai, _typo(s), maybe OOC, random settings, drabbles._

**A/N** : Saya mendedifikasikan _fic_ ini sebagai ucapan selamat pergantian tahun 2012-2013. Maaf, saya tahu ini telat, tapi setidaknya _euforia-_nya masih terasa, bukan? /NO

_Well, happy reading_! _And … __**HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR**_~

* * *

.

**January**

"Ah … Sial. Salju turun lagi-_ssu_."

Kise menatap angkasa redup tanpa sinar mentari. Bulir-bulir beku nan dingin dan lembut berjatuhan dari langit, menumpuk dibumi, sedikit demi sedikit bertambah tebal menutupi warna coklat tanah atau hijaunya rerumputan dengan putih yang indah.

Tiba-tiba terasa hembusan angin dari arah sampingnya, lalu seperti terdapat sesuatu yang meneduhkan di atas kepala Kise. Kise mendongak. Ia mendapati sebuah payung berwarna biru tua terkembang diatasnya—oh, diatas mereka. Dia dan Aomine Daiki.

"Payungmu tertinggal di lokasi pemotretan lagi, huh, Kise?" Kise tersenyum canggung. Nada bicara si rambut biru tua yang sedetik lalu berucap seperti mencemoohnya.

"Ah, iya."

"Huh … Antar pulang seperti biasa?"

"Eh?" Kelopak mata Kise melebar, wajahnya terangkat—menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Tumben menawariku? Tidak biasanya-_ssu yo_."

"Hitung-hitung hadiah tahun baru. Sudahlah, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Ahaha … Mana ada hadiah tahun baru yang seperti ini Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise memukul ringan lengan kanan Aomine yang berdiri disampingnya. "Tapi, bolehlah. Kuterima. Terimakasih hadiahnya, Aomine-_cchi_!"

Dengusan pelan Aomine menjadi akhir percakapan mereka sebelum memulai langkah untuk pulang—ke arah rumah Kise dahulu, tentunya.

.

.

.

_**February **_

"Apa ini, Kise?" Aomine mengangkat bungkusan kubik dengan lapisan kertas hias berwarna biru di tangannya, mengarahkannya agak dekat dengan wajah Kise.

"Cokelat. Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Kise menatap wajar, menurunkan posisi bungkusan itu dari depan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau wanita?" Kedua alis Aomine terlihat hampir bertautan, tatapannya penuh selidik.

"Hm … Anggap saja untuk ucapan terimakasih atas 'hadiah tahun baru'-mu." Kise mengganti _uwabaki_-nya* dengan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat, kemudian meletakkannya di loker. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Sampaikan pada Akashi-_cchi_ aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Dagh~"

"Oi—" Terlambat. Kise terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "Hm, yasudahlah. Kebetulan aku ingin makan makanan manis." Dan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah _tan_ Aomine sebelum ia membalikkan badan, menuju ke _gym_ untuk latihan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**March**_

"Hari ini _white day_ loh, Aomine-_cchi_~" Kise melongokkan kepalanya tepat diatas posisi majalah _gravure_ yang dibaca Aomine.

"Hm. Ya, lalu?" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada Kise dengan santai.

"Kau tak ingin memberiku sesuatu?" Kise menurunkan posisi kepalanya, kemudian mengambil duduk di hadapan Aomine yang masih saja berkutat dengan majalah dewasanya itu.

"… Hah? Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga aku harus memberimu sesuatu?" Kali ini, sang Ace Teikou itu menurunkan majalahnya sejenak, lalu menatap Kise heran.

"Kau tak ingat—" Hampir saja Kise kelepasan bicara. Bukankah kedoknya bulan lalu untuk pemberian cokelat itu hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih? "Oh, tidak lupakan."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Apa saja ... Oh! Bagaimana kalau _one-on-one_ saja? Dan kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Tampak iris madu itu berkilat penuh semangat. Lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus pasrah, lalu berdiri.

"Kalau itu, tak perlu menunggu _white day_. Ayo saja." Kise tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya, perkataan Aomine terdengar seperti 'kapanpun aku ada untukmu', walaupun (mungkin) hanya berlaku untuk permainan _one-on-one_ mereka.

Dan, kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk hadiah _white day_-nya kali ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**April **_

"Ah! Aomine-_cchi_~ Kita sekelas lagi lho!" Kise menerjang Aomine yang sedang berdiri di pinggir _bench, _bergelayut di pundaknya.

"Turunkan _volume_ suaramu, Kise. Aku sudah tahu." Aomine yang risih akan tindakan Kise, menggerakkan pundaknya agak keras, berusaha agar lolos dari pegangan Kise.

Kise segera melopat kebelakang sebelum pegangannya terpaksa terlepas dan ia mungkin saja jatuh. Langkah kakinya ia padankan dengan Aomine yang baru saja meletakkan handuknya dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan. "Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban? Kita bisa sekelas selama tiga tahun!"

"Sudah kubilang. Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan nyaringmu itu."

Kise menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Aomine, kemudian ia melempar bola yang baru saja dipungutnya kearah Aomine. Namun sayang, sebelum berhasil menghantam tubuh tegap Aomine, bola berwarna jingga tersebut keburu menabrak Murasakibara yang lewat sekilas.

Dung.

Aomine memantulkan sekali bola basket yang menggelinding ke arah kakinya setelah salah sasaran—menabrak Murasakibara. "Lagipula, sudah pasti tidak ada kejaiban di dunia ini."

Dung.

Memposisikan dirinya untuk melakukan _shoot_. "Yang ada hanya takdir."

Brushk.

Dan bola yang Aomine lemparkan dengan sukses masuk ke ring yang kini berayun bebas tak tentu arah akibat singgungan bola yang cukup keras.

Ahem. Jadi, menurutmu, kau dan Kise selalu ditakdirkan bersama, eh, Aomine?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**May**_

Rintik air sedikit demi sedikit membasahi alas tempat Kise dan Aomine berbaring. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menghindar dari butiran air yang terasa dingin dan mulai menyatu—tak dapat dibedakan dengan keringat masing-masing.

Lima jam _one-on-one_melawan Aomine yang sedang serius bertanding bukan hal mudah bagi Kise, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hei, Kise. Sebaiknya kau berteduh, sebelum tubuhmu demam dan sakit."

"Jangan memerintah orang ketika kau sendiri tidak melakukannya, Aomine-_cchi_." Lengan Kise melindungi wajahnya dari rintik hujan yang agak terasa menusuk kulit.

"Haha. Aku bukan orang lemah. Lagipula, aku juga bukan seorang model naik daun yang perlu menjaga kesehatan dan performanya," sindir Aomine dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Bohong. Sebenarnya, kau menghawatirkanku, bukan, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise yang tak mau kalah, mencari celah dengan melemparkan sindiran asalnya.

"Tidak."

"Mengaku saja lah."

"Kubilang, tidak."

"Sudahlah, jujur saja. Sebenarnya, kau khawatir kalau aku sakit kan?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu betul, Kise adalah tipe orang yang suka memaksa sampai keinginannya terpenuhi. Mencari jawaban yang tepat, Aomine terkekeh sejenak.

"Yah … Mungkin benar juga. Kalau kau sakit, kita jadi tidak bisa melakukan _one-on-one_ lagi." Aomine berguling mendekat pada Kise, mengacak rambutnya asal. "Maka dari itu, berteduhlah segera."

Saat itu, Kise masih menutup wajahnya dengan lengan saat Aomine menyentuh helai-helai kuningnya—membuatnya semakin berantakan. Seketika, ia bersyukur—dengan itu, rona kemerahan dan senyum bahagia yang merekah di wajahnya dapat tertutupi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**June**_

Aomine menatap takjub terhadap pemandangan di depannya. Beberapa menit ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "banyak sekali?"

"Ahaha … Begitulah. Bisa tolong bantu aku? Segera masukkan saja."

"Huh. Baiklah. Posisikan tubuhmu dengan tepat, Kise. Atau akan terasa sakit." Aomine mulai bersiap dengan barangnya.

"Uh … Baik. Tolong pelan-pelan." Kise sedikit bergeser, mencari posisi yang tepat.

"Berisik. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut, 'kan?"

"Kalau tidak begitu nanti rusak, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Geh. Kalau kau terus saja berisik, lebih baik minta tolong pada orang lain. Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati membantumu mengangkat hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarmu ini."

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi_. Maaf, maaf. Habisnya … Barang-barangnya berat sekali. Bisa-bisa tubuhku sakit kalau tertimpa. Aku juga tak ingin meletakannya sembarangan, ini barang-barang berharga, tahu. Sayang kalau sampai rusak. Sudahlah, segera letakkan saja di sini." Kise menepuk tempat duduk penumpang di sampingnya yang kosong.

"Huh." Dan Aomine melakukan sesuai apa yang Kise perintahkan.

.

* * *

*Uwabaki : Sepatu khusus yang digunakan di dalam ruangan.  
Silahkan berkunjung ke _google_ untuk lebih jelasnya~

* * *

**a/n** : Kumpulan _drabble_ garing yang lain dari saya. orz;

Kenapa hanya sampai Juni, padahal judulnya A Year?  
Sebenarnya, saya sudah membuat sampai bulan November, tapi karena merasa belum_ fix_ dengan itu, saya berencana membuatnya untuk chapter 2 saja. (ingin dibenahi dulu)

Yah, tentu saja kalau respon akan _fic_ ini cukup bagus. ^^;

Sekian, _once again, happy belated new year!_  
Segala kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian sangat berharga~

Doumo,

Shiki


	2. Chapter 2 : July-December

**A Year**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****_is _****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****_'_****s. **_I just own the fic. So, enjoy!_

**Cast** : Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Warn** : AoKi, sho-ai, _typo(s), maybe OOC, plotless, random settings, drabbles, **edited**.  
_

**[****_Well_****, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_July_**

Matahari begitu bersemangat membakar bumi hari ini. Dua pemuda yang sudah tak kuat lagi untuk tetap memakai pakaian katun mereka sedang duduk tenang, saling berhadapan di meja kayu persegi dalam kamar Kise.

Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk mengamati halaman pada buku yang penuh dengan angka-angka yang terlihat rumit.**  
**  
Beberapa saat terdiam, Si Kuning menghela nafas berat sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia menatap sosok berambut biru gelap di hadapannya berharap diperhatikan.

Tapi sayang, Aomine tetap bergeming pada jajaran bangun kotak-lingkaran-persegi panjang pada halaman bukunya. Sesekali pensil di tangannya diputar-putarkan untuk menghibur diri.

Merasa sudah cukup lama memandang tapi tetap tak diperhatikan, Kise angkat bicara, "_Ne_, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau rajin sekali sih."

Aomine yang merasa terpanggil, mengangkat kepalanya. "Daripada bermalas-malasan sepertimu."

"Aku bukannya bermalas-malasan! Aku tidak suka pelajaran matematika-_ssu_."

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan saja yang lain. Kurasa cukup banyak bahan untuk dikerjakan, 'kan?"

"Aomine-_cchi _dingin-_ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya—dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang sedang ngambek.

Merasa begitu bosan, Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya tertuju pada kalender di samping meja kayu kecil di sebelah ranjang. "Benar juga ya, aku sudah lima belas tahun. Jadi, ada beberapa hal yang sudah bisa dilakukan fufu~" Kise berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

Aomine yang mendengar hal tersebut menatap heran. "Hah? Kau sudah lima belas tahun? Kupikir kita lahir pada tahun yang sama."

"Memang. Tapi sekarang aku sudah lima belas tahun lebih satu bulan, Aomine-_cchi_. Sedangkan, kau masih empat belas tahun sebelas bulan."

"Tunggu—kapan kau ulang tahun?"

"Bulan lalu. Kau ingat ketika aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengangkat kado-kado itu?" Aomine mengangguk tak yakin. "Itu kado ulang tahun dari pada _fans_ dan _staff_ pemotretan," terang Kise panjang lebar.

Aomine meneguk ludah mendengar penuturan Kise. Sebenarnya, sejak dulu, ia sudah berencana akan memberikan hadiah pada Kise ketika ia berulang tahun. Tapi kalau sudah terlewat begini, bagaimana?

"Ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Ah … bukan apa-apa."

Kise hanya bergumam maklum tanpa rasa curiga yang berarti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**August**

"_Happy birthday ne_, Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Uh?"

"Hari ini kau berulang tahun, bukan? Maka dari itu, ini hadiah untukmu!" Kise menarik tangan Aomine dan meletakkan bungkusan berbentuk kubus berwarna biru tua di atasnya.

"Tapi—aku tak memberimu apa-apa ketika kau ulang tahun."

"Um." Kise menggeleng mantap. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya memberimu karena aku ingin. Terima saja."

"Ah, baiklah … terimakasih."

"Sama-sama-_ssu_~" Kise tersenyum puas.

Sepertinya LeBron James bukan hal yang buruk juga—malahan, sangat bagus. Rasanya, Aomine benar-benar harus memberikan balasan atas pemberian Kise di lain kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_September_**

Udara di luar cukup dingin, maklum sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, mebuat Kise berpikir dua kali untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang lumayan jauh.

Maka dari itu, setelah pulang dari pemotretannya, Kise memutuskan mampir ke rumah Aomine untuk bermain _game_ bersama hingga esok hari—karena kebetulan besok sekolah mereka libur. Melepas lelah, katanya. Atau hanya modus untuk bertemu Aomine, eh? Yang manapun—kini Kise telah duduk manis di tepi ranjang Aomine sembari membolak-balik majalah Mai-_chan_ yang berserakan.

Alis Kise berkerut menatap lembar-demi-lembar majalah yang ditujukan untuk orang dewasa tersebut. Yah—sebenarnya, Aomine dan Kise sendiri belum cukup umur untuk melihat apalagi memiliki majalah seperti itu.

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau suka gadis yang seperti ini?" Aomine menoleh menatap gambar yang ditunjuk Kise. Diam sebentar untuk berpikir.

"Yah … kupikir kalau dadanya lebih besar lagi tidak buruk juga."

"Aomine-_cchi _mesum!"

"Wajar, bukan? Aku 'kan seorang lelaki."

"Hm, ya … benar juga sih." Kise sedikit menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi…."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jadi gadis seperti Momoi-_cchi_ itu tipemu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka gadis super cerewet."

"Tapi bukankah semua wanita itu cerewet?"

"Oh? Benar juga. Kalau memang terpaksa, pria pun boleh."

"Heh? Waa … aku jadi takut berduaan dengan Aomine-_cchi_! Bagaimana jika kau menyerangku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Aomine berbalik, menatap iris madu Kise dalam-dalam dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau sama cerewetnya dengan para gadis itu."

BUAK!

Sebuah koper hitam yang cukup besar terlempar—atau lebih tepatnya dilempar oleh Kise—sukses menghantam wajah Aomine hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Rasakan, siapa suruh membuat Kise sebal. Lagipula, ia tidak sengaja. Entah kenapa, tangannya spontan begitu saja mengayun koper berisi baju-baju untuk pemotretannya yang kurang-lebih seberat 20 kilogram tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_October_**

"_Trick or treat_!"

"Kise-_kun_, aku ingin memilih _treat_, tapi aku tidak membawa permen."

"Eh? Ahaha … aku hanya bercanda kok, Kuroko-_cchi_," ujar Kise sembari menepuk kepala biru Kuroko pelan dan dibalas tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang bersangkutan.

Kise mengambil bola yang bergulir ke kakinya. "Lempar kemari, Kise!" perintah Aomine dari tengah lapangan. Senyum jahil terkembang di wajah Kise.

"Kalau tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Heh, jangan bercanda, Kise. Cepat berikan!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Cih." Aomine mendekati Kise dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. "Kemarikan!" Tidak menjawab, Kise hanya makin mundur, masih dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Ck. _Trick or treat_, Kise?"

"Ho? Bagaimana kalau aku pilih '_trick_'?" tantang Kise penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah." Tangan kekar Aomine dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kise sehingga ia terjatuh. Bola basket yang dipegangnya menggelinding. Kise baru akan protes ketika tiba-tiba Aomine menindihnya, perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kise yang mulai bersemu.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Daiki, Ryouta?" Kalimat Kise terinterupsi oleh Akashi yang sudah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperlihatkan keangkuhannya dengan sempurna.

"Lari keliling sekolah 100 kali, sekarang."

Sepertinya, Aomine harus melanjutkan '_trick_'-nya lain waktu, itu kalau memang masih akan dilanjutkan, sih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_November_**

Kise tak bisa jalan hari ini, kaki kirinya cedera saat latihan. Dan saat ini, tubuhnya sedang di gendong Aomine.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Tentu. Kau harus membayarnya nanti."

"Ehh? _Hidoi ne_, Aomine-_cchi_! Seharusnya kau itu berkata 'bukan apa-apa, Kise' begitu-_ssu_!"

"Hah? Kau sedang meracau? Sudah jelas aku bukan tipe orang yang baik hati seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Iya sih … tapi, setidaknya, sekali-kali cobalah berbaik hati padaku dong, Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuatku senang!"

"Haruskah?"

... tidak biasanya. Hari ini Aomine lumayan banyak bicara, selain itu ia mau repot-repot meladeni omongan Kise.

"Lagipula, kau juga aku sudah memberimu hadiah ulang tahun cuma-cuma."

Hening sejenak. Langkah Aomine terhenti, ia menurunkan Kise dari gendongan di punggungnya. Kise agak terkejut, tapi ia hanya menatap heran pada sosok di hadapannya. Sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucap protes, Aomine lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya—_gesture_ yang memerintahkan untuk diam. Kise spontan menahan suaranya tetap di tenggorokan, tapi batinnya masih bertanya-tanya.

Aomine mendekat pada Kise, sekejap mencuri ciuman di dahi Kise.

Kise hanya sanggup membeku di tempatnya. Menyentuh dahinya sendiri, dimana hangat bibir Aomine masih terasa disana.

"Kenapa … Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahunmu yang lalu. Maaf kalau bukan sesuatu yang spesial."

Kise tersenyum lebar. Ia nampak sangat bahagia. "Spesial kok! Apalagi dari Aomine-_cchi_."

"Huh. Ayo sini, naik. Aku harus cepat mengantarmu pulang."

"Un! Terimakasih, Aomine-_cchi_~" Gumaman Aomine menjadi penanda bahwa ia merespon kalimat Kise. Kali ini, Aomine tak ingin banyak bicara. Ia masih perlu untuk berkonsentrasi menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

Kalau menurut kalendar tahunan ataupun tradisi rakyat, sepertinya tak ada perayaan khusus di hari ini. Juga tidak satu pun dari Aomine ataupun Kise yang berulang tahun, tapi sepertinya hadiah yang telat diberikan oleh Aomine dari tiga bulan lalu cukup menciptakan momen berharga, eh?

… dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi dan hembusan angin dingin yang bertiup lembut.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_December_**

Tahun baru terakhir Aomine dan Kise di Teikou (karena mereka berada di kelas tiga SMP), juga tahun terakhir bagi mereka untuk dapat tersenyum dan bertemu satu sama lain.

Aomine masih ingat betul, tanggal 26. Mereka janji bertemu di Maji Burger siang hari dan bermain hingga larut di taman bermain. Aomine juga sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk pernyataan cinta yang akan ia lontarkan—tapi, harapannya pupus.

Lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang ditetapkan—sekarang pukul 10.30. Aomine dapat menangkap refleksi Kise yang sedang berlari di trotoar seberang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa lewat bola mata biru gelapnya.

Melihat Kise, senyum lembut terkembang di wajah Aomine—sekilas.

Matanya melebar dan pupilnya mengecil ketika bayangan Kise tergantikan oleh truk yang melaju kencang, menghempas tubuh Sang Perfect Copy itu beberapa meter ke tengah jalan.

Keadaan sekitar menjadi ramai, bunyi klakson dari kendaraan yang berbaris rapat bersahut-sahutan. Untuk sejenak jalanan macet karena tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah menghadang arus lalu lintas. Pejalan kaki sekitar berkumpul, berbisik satu-sama-lain, menatap iba pemuda yang tak lagi bergerak tersebut.

Dan Aomine … dan Aomine berlari mendekati satu-satunya orang yang ditunggunya dan ia harapkan sedari tadi.

Menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kise dan memeluknya erat tak dapat menarik kembali nafas sang model. Airmata pun tak dapat meruntuhkan keteguhan Tuhan yang telah mengambil nyawanya.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine hanyalah satu di antara berbagai macam orang yang tak dapat meraih harapannya—untuk kasus ini, karena takdir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n** : Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-_review_, dan mendukung fiksi ini! (maaf, saya belum balas review kalian, karena koneksi internet saya abal. orz)

Uhh … ya, saya terserang fenomena bernama 'kehabisan ide'. Selain itu, sekolah memotong waktu saya untuk berkutat dengan Ms. Word dan memikirkan plot. Jadi, (mungkin) untuk beberapa waktu ke depan saya akan sedikit tidak produktif.

_Chapter_ ini adalah syarat saya untuk santai-santai, karena dengan begini saya tidak punya hutang _fic_ _multichapters_~ /tangis bahagia/ /heh/

Err—soal bagian December. Saya baru menulisnya semalam, sedangkan July-November sudah saya selesaikan bersamaan dengan chapter satu. Jadi mungkin gaya bahasanya agak berbeda, apalagi _genre-_nya. _Yeah, those all due to my mood_. /berguling/  
Selain itu, bagian di mana Aomine jadi rajin dan terkesan gemar matematika, saya sedang mabuk. Jadi, abaikan saja. /dibuang/

_Anyway_, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan_ setting_ Ms. Word saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada banyak _typo_ bertebaran. orz.

_Saa_, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan utarakan pendapat dan saran Anda pada kolom_ review_! :D

Doumo,

Shiki

**P.S. Saya telah meng-_edit_ bagian July, karena kesalahan perhitungan usia Aomine dan Kise. Maaf jika ada pihak yang merasa bingung karenanya.**


End file.
